


Taking a Ride on the Blue Steel Beauty

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Captain Falcon has blue balls, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Innuendo, Lemon, Lucina is horny af, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sorry if this is awful, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vehicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Request fic! Captain Falcon takes Lucina for a ride on her birthday.





	Taking a Ride on the Blue Steel Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeeMeeHeart777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/gifts).



> This was a request from MeeMeeHeart777, and boy do I hope I did this right. I've never completed a request before, and I've never written for these characters! Meep!
> 
> The request was for Captain Falcon and Lucina to hook up after a birthday party held by Lucina's friends. I rolled the concept around in my head for a bit, and then went on a research binge. I watched game clips and read everything I could about Captain Falcon and Lucina. Even so, I probably didn't do their personalities justice. I wrote them as I see them. I hope this is at least entertaining! Sorry it took so long (again, with my work schedule and everything else in my life, I'm notoriously bad with deadlines). I really hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if there's anything I could edit! As always, I'm posting it as-is, but I often go back and read through a piece after a few days to correct any grammar mistakes. I hope the sex is hot enough, though it's difficult for me to get a good feel for characters I'm not familiar with. Sorry if it's not up to par... -_-;

“Yeah, I’ll be right back!”

Captain Falcon glanced up as the door to the garage opened, and Lucina came ducking in through the gap, as if she was trying to close the door behind her as quickly as she could. The racer’s hands kept at their work, polishing his beloved Blue Falcon, but his eyes followed the slender swordswoman as she crossed the space between the back wall and the workbench.

Dressed in a filmy blue ballgown with elbow-length silk gloves, wearing a gaudy sparkling tiara that seemed completely out of character for her, she leaned against the table and heaved a great sigh. It didn’t seem as if she even realized Captain Falcon was there. He contemplated clearing his throat, hesitating only because of the great view he now had of her backside, when her voice echoed around the garage: “Go ahead and say it, Falcon.”

“Say what?” His response wasn’t nearly as smooth as he’d have liked. In fact, he was taken a bit off guard. His mind was racing with possible excuses: “I wasn’t staring at you!” “I was just surprised, is all!” “Seriously, you have a great ass, but I’m gay! Honest!” He wasn’t anything of the sort, but it was easier to explain that away than to face the wrath of a woman ogled.

Lucina turned to glare at him. “About this ridiculous outfit, I mean. Aren’t you going to say it looks strange on me?”

He took a moment to take in the sight. On the contrary, she looked great – with the exception of the oversized tiara. “I wasn’t gonna say anything like that,” he said honestly. “But while we’re on that topic, what’s with the getup?”

“You didn’t hear? Today’s my birthday, and Peach decided to throw a party for me…”

“Oh.” He flushed under his mask, remembering the pink envelope he’d found taped to his bedroom door the previous week. He had intended to open it, but something had come up and he’d completely forgotten about it. It had most likely been an invitation to the birthday bash that Lucina had apparently just fled. “Yeah, I, uh… I don’t think I got invited.”

“Well, she and Rosalina conspired to get me to wear this, which is fine. But the tiara is far too much, and to top it all off, they decided to host a karaoke contest!” Lucina was on a slight rant and didn’t seem to care that Captain Falcon hadn’t come to her party. She walked over to the Blue Falcon and stood with one satin slipper tapping the floor irritably. “I am a terrible singer when I’m in front of people, and they know it!”

“You think they were playing some kind of prank on you?”

“Well, no…” Some of her anger seemed to drain away. “They wouldn’t do that, they’re far too nice. But they don’t seem to know anything about what I like.”

“Ooh, someone’s sounding a little spoiled.” The words were out before he could stop them, but he stood by them. Lucina’s face turned pink, and she squared her shoulders a little.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, but why couldn’t they have asked me what I wanted to do? I hate tea parties, karaoke, and ballroom dancing, which are the three main features of this party.”

“How are they supposed to know that unless you tell them?”

He was willing to bet that Lucina hadn’t thought to share any of this with her friends. It was a wild guess, but it seemed to hit the mark. The princess was instantly mollified. “I- You’re right…” Sighing and sinking down onto an empty wooden crate, she leaned her elbows on her knees in a most unladylike fashion. Captain Falcon found this endearing about her. He had known plenty of dainty little lasses in his time, and he had known buxom ballbusters, but he’d never seen someone who blended traits of both so seamlessly. Lucina was feminine and tomboyish, elegant and tough, beautiful but deadly. She was an enigma.

“I don’t suppose I’ve ever told them anything about my hobbies,” she said. “They’ve asked, of course, but…”

“Hey, you have your reasons for playing it close to the vest,” Falcon said, turning his attention back to his racer. It was already gleaming in the bright fluorescent lights, its lapis shine reflecting its owner’s face. He could see Lucina’s figure, as well. “But I’d be more forgiving if people don’t understand you. If you want them to know you, you gotta put yourself out there.”

“Wise words,” she said. “I should go back and show them how much I appreciate all they’ve done… But do you mind if I stay in here for a bit longer? I just need to regroup…”

“No problem,” Falcon said. He wanted to slip in a compliment about her – maybe about her dress or her hair, in a way that wouldn’t make him seem like a perverted pig. Lucina got the first word out, though.

“It really is beautiful, your ship… Where I come from, we don’t have anything like it.”

Falcon grinned. Compliments about his blue beauty were always guaranteed to score points with him. “Do you wanna take a ride in it?”

“May I?” Rather than fearful, her expression was all excitement. Most people in her position might have been a little hesitant to actually get into a machine like the Blue Falcon, but not Lucina.

Captain Falcon reached for the keyfob in his pocket and opened the cockpit. He helped Lucina into the seat, trying not to get his hopes too high that her dress might flip up and show a little something off. It didn’t, and she settled in with little difficulty. He sat behind her, allowing her to essentially sit in his lap. There were two buckles that normally crossed over his chest. He secured one around her, and the other around himself, and then closed the door.

It was a slightly tight fit, but Lucina’s figure was slight enough that it wasn’t uncomfortable. Falcon concentrated on firing up the engine, pressing the button to open the garage door, and adjusting the buckles. This was a familiar routine, and the flow of the routine was the only thing keeping his mind off of the tight little behind pressing against his crotch.

Asking her to ride along had seemed so natural, he hadn’t really thought much about it. All he knew was that this could be his chance – a saga of sexual tension might reach its finale today.

As for Lucina, her thoughts were running along the same lines. She was perfectly of age, and she had been eyeing the muscular pilot since they’d first met. A little thrill had rushed through her when she’d been asked to get into his ship. She wasn’t sure how she would take it from here, but their close proximity would surely facilitate things.

The Blue Falcon hummed to life. They angled for the garage entrance, and sped off into the night, gaining altitude as they cleared the runway. The night sky opened up above them, dimmed somewhat by the tinted windows. Then they tilted upward, and the twinkling lights of the castle grounds faded away as they ascended into the sky.

It was truly the ride of Lucina’s life to date. The prospect of a sexual encounter was blown away as they raced among the clouds, and despite her bravery and the heart-pounding excitement, Lucina couldn’t keep her fists from balling up on the arm rests. She leaned back unconsciously, and Falcon suppressed a groan. He was used to the rush and was more focused on the girl in front of him.

When they finally slowed down, Lucina had relaxed and was gazing in wonder out the side window, taking in the landscape below. Captain Falcon couldn’t help grinning, seeing how amazed she was. He banked, coming to a smooth landing on a strip of grassland just shy of the boundaries of Master Hand’s domain. Here, they could see the real landscape on one side and the simulated landscape on the other – one a series of gently rolling hills leading to the castle grounds, the other a misty vision of sharp mountain peaks.

“That was… amazing,” Lucina finally said, hopping out of the cockpit as Captain Falcon opened it. Her skirt flying in the breeze, she took in the view while Captain Falcon was absorbed in quite another view entirely.

He’d wanted to score with her for a while, but how to do it? He didn’t want to cross any boundaries or step on any toes, and her culture was foreign to him. It wasn’t as if he could just ask someone else from her world, either. That might cause some kind of interdimensional incident, and he didn’t need any more of those on his record.

Lucina turned to face him, moonlight and the lights from the Blue Falcon dancing in her hair. Captain Falcon had no way of knowing that she was thinking along the same lines that he was. She appraised him, her eyes roaming over bulging muscles and tight spandex – that wonderful, otherworldly material that she now wished she had back home.

“Captain,” she said suddenly, making up her mind. “There’s something I’d like to ask you.”

“Go ahead,” he said, wondering what could be on her mind.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She knew he was more or less interested in her, but how best to put it? “Do you find me… attractive?”

He laughed. “Yeah, I do. Why?” She didn’t seem like the type to worry over her appearance.

“Will you…” Her face turned red, and she averted her gaze for just a moment. Then, her features hardening once more, she looked him in the eye and said, “Will you take my virginity?”

For one world-spinning moment, Captain Falcon wasn’t sure that she’d actually said that. “You, uh… Huh?”

“I- I want you to sleep with me,” Lucina said, as steadily as she could. Her heart was pounding so hard she could almost hear it echoing around them. “I decided that this was the year I get to know a man, and you…” What did she want to say? You’re available? You’re gorgeous? Your cocky attitude makes me soaking we-

Scratch that thought. He hadn’t even said yes. Don’t get ahead of yourself, Lucina, she thought. She took a few more calming breaths. “I find your company… stimulating.”

There was more to her little speech, but Captain Falcon wasn’t interested in hearing it. All he knew was that she wanted him, they were alone, and his little captain was already eagerly nudging up against his pants. He stepped forward in an unbroken stride, and scooped her into his arms, kissing her full-on without any preamble. Lucina’s muffled squeak told him she was surprised, but she soon relaxed into his embrace and shyly began returning the favor.

Their tongues lashed against each other, teeth clashing and lips melding together. In a sudden rush of boldness, she pressed her bosom up against his chest, and he felt like he would die right then and there. The Smash Brothers tournament was admittedly devoid of many opportunities to get his rocks off. He’d been eyeing Lucina for a while, but he never imagined she could be so passionate.

They slowly made their way back to the Blue Falcon, and Lucina ended up atop the cockpit window with Captain Falcon pressing against her spread legs. She whimpered into the kiss that was still going on, clutching at his shoulders and allowing him to take control. “Oh, Goddess…” she gasped when he broke away from her and leaned down to latch onto her neck. His hard, strong body held her in place while his hands slid up her dress, exposing her bare legs to cool air. Dizzy with lust, she could only lean back and try not to hyperventilate as he explored her.

Captain Falcon wasn’t one to take his time. He found the leg band of her panties and worked his fingers beneath it. Moisture welled up from deep within her body, spilling onto his hand as she let out a very un-Lucina-like whimper. He couldn’t wait to get inside her, but he forced himself to hold back. This was her first time, and it was her birthday. She was entitled to something special.

With a sudden spark of inspiration, he slipped his hands beneath her rear and boosted her higher on the Blue Falcon. “Wha- what are you doing?” she squeaked.

“Giving you a little birthday present,” he said, smirking. “I’ve been told I’m great at this.” He yanked her panties down her legs, hiked her dress up, and went to work.

Lucina couldn’t believe what was happening. She had imagined what her first time would be like, and she had never come close to this. Captain Falcon’s fingers, cooled by the night air, spread her open as his warm tongue lapped at her sex. He started at the apex of her slit, circling the tiny nub there, and then trailing down to her opening. “Nnnah!” Lucina gripped at Falcon’s mask, almost tearing it off of his head as his tongue probed at her entrance. “C- Captain, this is…!”

He stopped just long enough to reply, “Great, huh? Told you I was good.” When he resumed his ministrations, he grew even bolder, pushing her thighs far apart and going deeper with his tongue. Her folds parted for him, leaving a sweet, musky taste on his tongue. It was a taste and a scent that drove him wild, and soon he was bucking against the Blue Falcon, trying to get some friction to his needy member.

As he withdrew his tongue to lick up and down, he pushed a finger into her to coat it with her fluids. Lucina brought her hands up to cover her mouth, so afraid was she of losing control and screaming. It felt so good, so dizzyingly good, that she wasn’t quite sure she’d survive it. When she felt something poking at her back entrance, her back arched and she looked down, biting her fingers and trying not to flinch.

“Relax, babe,” Captain Falcon said, smirking up at her as he pushed his finger further inside her. “Let me give you a birthday you’ll remember.”

“But… But you’re supposed to go… N- not in there…!” Lucina whimpered. She hadn’t expected to have to explain how sex worked to him.

He laughed, leaving a soft kiss just below her navel. “Just trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Reluctantly, she forced herself to relax. She sank down on his finger, feeling herself opening up. As she slid down the vehicle, Falcon climbed up, unzipping his pants so he could free his straining cock. She felt it as a hot, hard lump nudging her between her lower lips. She gasped, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck.

Just before entering her, Captain Falcon reached up and took off his mask. Lucina took in his features – handsome, angular, with the look of a man who had seen a lot of the world. A lot of the galaxy, she corrected herself. His eyes, though shrouded in darkness, held a gleam to them that made her shiver. His hair was brown, she noted, or some similarly dark color. It was cut in a way that suited him, somehow. She couldn’t resist running her fingers through it.

“You ready, princess?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm…” she nodded.

He pushed forward. Their gazes locked. A soft whimper, then a long moan, passed her lips. Captain Falcon grit his teeth as he slowly, carefully sank into hot, wet, clenching bliss. Lucina let her head fall back against the cold glass, her hair pooling around her as she closed her eyes and focused on that space inside her that was gradually expanding. She was stretching, widening, and just as she felt she couldn’t take any more, he went further.

His finger had been resting just inside her ass, but now he began wiggling it slightly. Lucina didn’t know how to handle this. The thick, heated intruder in her pussy and the calloused finger in her ass competed for her attention, and she could only let herself be invaded as Captain Falcon showed her just how experienced he was. If the number of encounters was the defining factor in sexual expertise, Lucina had to assume that Falcon had been around the block a few times.

Finally, Captain Falcon bottomed out. His balls pressed up against Lucina’s rear, and his finger sank to the third knuckle. He allowed her to adjust for a moment, but never stopped the tiny motions that seemed to be driving her wild. Soon that concerned look had faded from her face, leaving an expression of pure need. She began rocking along with him, unconsciously giving him the signal that he was clear for takeoff.

And take off he did. Bracing his knees against the hood of the Blue Falcon, he began thrusting at a pace that gradually became frantic. Lucina held onto him, her voice loosening up along with her body, until she was crying out into the night. Captain Falcon’s grunts were a counterpoint to her voice. They bucked against each other, Lucina doing her best to meet his thrusts, barely aware that the entire vehicle was rocking along with them.

The thick base of his cock was pressing against her clit, and the sensation in her back entrance made her feel almost too full. She felt she was going blind and deaf as heat began to coil up in her belly. Her body was on fire. She clawed at Captain Falcon’s back, feeling as if her very cells were going to fly apart from each other.

Finally, the dam burst. She screamed, her voice going up an octave, as her body went taut. Throughout their encounter, Captain Falcon had been tugging at the front of her dress with his teeth. As Lucina writhed in ecstasy, her breasts finally popped over the stiff top of her gown, and Captain Falcon took a hard nipple between his lips as he tumbled over the edge.

Lucina was feeling so many new things that she almost went numb. As her orgasm was subsiding, his was raging through him, releasing a warm sensation deep inside her. She couldn’t even feel him nibbling at her breast. When he pulled out of her, she just slid down over the hood of the Blue Falcon, completely insensate and ultimately satisfied.

Promising himself that he would do that with her more often from now on, Captain Falcon leaned over her and gave her one more kiss. “Happy birthday, babe,” he said.

“Hmm…” She smiled gently up at him, reaching up to twirl a strand of mahogany hair between her fingers. “Don’t call me babe.”

He chuckled. “Sure thing, princess.”

><><>< 

Peach was pouting by the time most of the guests went home. Two hours, and Lucina had failed to return. Zelda and Rosalina had done their best to keep things going, but in the end, everyone had had enough of a good time. Lucina’s closest friends, Corin and Robin, had left already. Now it was just Peach and Rosalina, overseeing the cleanup.

“How rude of her!” Peach fumed, stuffing some discarded wrapping paper into a garbage bag. “To skip out on her own birthday celebration… What is she doing?”

“Who knows?” Rosalina said. “Maybe she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Oh, dear…” Peach stopped and put a finger to her cheek. “Maybe she isn’t. Do you think we should go check on her?”

Rosalina didn’t have a chance to answer. The door to the ballroom opened then, and a very disheveled Lucina wobbled in. “Lucina!” Peach squealed, dropping an armload of ribbon and rushing to the bluenette’s side. The girl looked terrible. Her dress was askew, her hair was a mess, and her tiara was gone. She looked as if she’d been thrown into a clothes dryer for a tumble cycle.

“’M fine,” Lucina mumbled, putting up no resistance as Peach guided her to a chair. “Sorry ‘m late.”

“What happened, Lucina?” Peach asked, worried. “Did somebody drag you into a brawl?”

“Yeah,” Lucina said vaguely. “Someone wanted to, uh, fight.”

“Was that someone Captain Falcon?” Rosalina asked.

For the first time, Lucina looked up with some kind of clarity in her gaze. Her face turned bright red, and Rosalina smiled. “I see,” she said, ignoring Peach’s confused look. “Come on, then. Off to bed with you. We’ll take care of the cleanup here.”

“Thanks…” Lucina said, staggering to her feet.

Rosalina sent one of the lumas with Lucina, to escort her to her room. “What was that about?” Peach asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Rosalina said, still smiling. “I just suspect that someone had a very happy birthday.”


End file.
